The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of being reserved and an image forming system.
An image forming apparatus is used for outputting and printing based on an original document or data. The image forming apparatus includes a multifunction peripheral, a printer, a copier, and a facsimile machine. It is known that some image forming apparatus is capable of being reserved for use thereof.
Specifically, a plurality of users share the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus receives a setting for reservation in a time zone for processing a job and a setting for controlling the job in the reserved time zone. The image forming apparatus processes the job of a user who sets reservation according to the settings in the reserved time zone prior to a job of any other user.